


A Furry Problem

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-06
Updated: 2009-05-06
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:51:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8703844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Sam is feeling down because he is far from "normal" and he has the physical deformity to prove it. As always, helpful Dean comes to the rescue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** A belated b’day fic for deathbymutation. It mixes her love for anime "Loveless" in to the equation to her prompt, which is the Winchester's are supernatural themselves.

  
Author's notes: **This is bottom!Sam.**  


* * *

*** 

 

When Dean opens the door to the bedroom he shares with his brother, he isn’t surprised to find Sam sitting alone in the dark by the head of the bed. 

 

 

Stepping over the threshold, he enters the room and gently closes the door behind him. He muddles his way through the dirty clothes and opened texts littering the floor until he reaches his brother’s side of the room. Being the OCD that Sammy is, his half is pristine and clean. Nothing on the floor except for his sneakers by the side of his single bed.

 

 

A total freak according to Dean.

 

 

He flops onto the bed next to his brother, who doesn’t even bother to acknowledge his presence.

 

 

Leaning back against the headboard, Dean stretches his muscled legs and crosses his ankles. He glances to his left at the hunched figure who has somehow managed to fold his freakishly long limbs and lanky frame into a tiny ball.

 

 

Dean cocks his head to the side in an attempt to get a better look at his brother’s face but to no avail. The tangled mess of chestnut hair hides him from view.

 

 

“Hey squirt.”

 

 

The only response he gets is Sam hunching his shoulders and hugging his bent legs tighter.

 

 

He expected as much. After all, he’d gone through the exact same phase when he had turned sixteen. The frustration and the embarrassment that came with the awakening of his abilities on the first full moon after his birthday.

 

 

It was even harder for Sam since he’s always wanted a “normal” life away from all the baggage that came with being a Winchester. 

 

 

Reaching out with his left hand, he combs his brother’s thick locks and tucks them behind his ear. He can’t resist the temptation to scratch the soft patch of skin there and that earns him an irritated growl.

 

 

“Don’t,” Sam’s furry white pointed ears flutter a few times before he squirms away from his touch. 

 

 

“Oh come on dude. You like it when I scratch here. Besides…” Dean lowers his gaze to his brother’s ass and smirks, “I see your tail’s wagging.”

 

 

The fluffy long tail softly striking the pillow stills and Sam finally comes out of hiding, shooting his meanest bitch face his way.

 

 

Unfortunately, the full effect of his menacing glare is lost to his doggy ears, watery hazel green eyes and his pouting pink lips. The older Winchester is tempted to do something stupid like pet and coddle his brother like the puppy dog he looks like. 

 

 

It’s the fourth time he’s seen his brother’s half-transformed state but he still finds it hard to believe that they even share the same blood.

 

 

When he was going through the hiccups in his early days, he had taken on more of a feral look that even had him cringing. His green eyes turning to a shade of gold while his canines extended to horrifying proportions. Even his nails grew into sharp claws that made Freddie from Nightmare on Elmstreetth look like a harmless kitten.

 

 

It was only after endless practice with his father, he learned how to transform at will into his complete wolf form with or without the full moon. He was nearly seventeen when he first successfully took on his true form; a black wolf. 

 

 

Like him, Sam was going to have these awkward moments where he turns involuntarily and finds himself stuck somewhere between human and wolf for days. It was just unfortunate that he had to look like something out of a Japanese anime rather than a fearsome representation of their lineage.

 

 

Ruffling his brother’s shaggy hair, he smirks. “Stop pouting will ya. I promise, you’ll get it in no time.”

 

 

Sam slaps his hand away and crawls over to the open window, his tail drooping sadly between his legs. He rests his hands on the window sill, tilting his face to the starlit skies. His hazel green eyes flutters close and his face twists in concentration. The silvery light gathers around his brother’s body as he absorbs the source of their species strength with his entire being.

 

 

It’s a mesmerising sight and Dean finds himself gawking at the transformation. His tanned skin takes on an ethereal glow as his thin body drinks in the cascading light. The little fur he has grown shimmers like streamers and he is suddenly reminded of their mother.

 

 

If he closed his eyes, he can still recall the feel of her pure white coat as she wrapped herself around him in a protective cocoon when he was a child. Silken and soft to the touch much like his brother’s.

 

 

When the time comes, he has no doubt that Sam’s wolf form will be like their mother’s; just as graceful and beautiful as she was. 

 

 

The trance is broken when his brother drops his head and curses bitterly. “God damn it!”

 

 

Smiling to himself, Dean joins his brother by sealing himself to his back. He takes it as a good sign when he isn’t pushed off.

 

 

Resting his chin on one of his brother’s slumped shoulders, he looks directly at the round moon looming above them and feels his own body come alive with adrenaline. The beast within wanting to come out and play. Although now is not the time to be thinking about his own urges. He can deal with them later. 

 

 

Right now, Sam is his priority.

 

 

“I hate looking like this…” His brother grumbles like a petulant child as he fiddles with the tip of the tail that’s now curled around his waist.

 

 

“I don’t know dude, I bet the chicks would dig the puppy look,” Dean teases, slipping his arms around his brother’s slim waist and pulling his smaller frame to his chest.

 

 

Sam relaxes in his arms and comes to rest his head on his left shoulder. Usually, he would struggle out of his grip for babying him like he was still five but he’s too worn out from trying to undo his transformation. 

 

 

Their eyes meet as Sam tilts his frowning face upwards. “You’re an ass Dean.”

 

 

Smirking down at his brother, the older Winchester winks back. “Of course I am. That’s what big brother’s do.”

 

 

He gets a sharp elbow in his right side and his hold loosens but Sam stays put so Dean guesses that he must not be that pissed.

 

 

“Dude, don’t worry. You’ll be back to yourself in two or three days. No sweat.” 

 

 

Releasing a frustrated sigh, his brother replies warily. “I know…it’s just…” Sam pauses and lowers his head until his chin hits his chest. “I don’t want to miss any classes ok.”

 

 

What his brother really means is that he doesn’t want to be away from his friends at school. Something he’s never had the chance to have until now. 

 

 

It was made possible after Dean had convinced their father that they should settle for awhile, at least until their youngest member completed his change. He had volunteered himself as the caretaker of his brother whilst his father went off on hunts alone. It sucked that his hunting days were put on halt but it was a sacrifice he was willing to make, especially when he knew that his brother had contemplated leaving the life as a Winchester behind.

 

 

That, Dean couldn’t have.

 

 

So he found himself a job at a local auto-shop to ensure they had a steady income and his brother helped out by doing some casual work at a quaint little bookstore on the main street. 

 

 

Now six months in, Sam was the happiest he’d seen in a real long time. The cabin they lived in was run down and the ceiling leaked during thunderstorms but it was cosy. 

 

 

The domesticated life wasn’t as boring as he had first feared and best of all, there was no more talk from Sam about applying to distant colleges.

 

 

Although in the last four months, his brother’s high spirits had been dragged down with his emerging abilities.

 

 

Another brotherly intervention is clearly needed.

 

 

Rubbing his rough stubbles against Sam’s baby smooth cheek, he casually asks, “you want me to help you turn back?”

 

 

His brother immediately tenses in his arms and there is a few seconds of gripping silence that has his stomach tying into a knot. Sam finally turns to face him and releases the bottom lip he’s been sucking on with a shaky breath. “I…I don’t think that’s a good idea…”

 

 

He’s right, it isn’t a good idea but then again, that didn’t stop them from doing it the last time.

 

 

Shrugging his shoulders, Dean gives a nonchalant reply. “Your choice kiddo. I’m not the one who’s going to be home alone for the next three days.”

 

 

It’s all an act. His careless remark is said in hope of provoking his brother. 

 

 

It works.

 

 

When he unwrap his arms and pulls away from his brother, Sam is swift to turn his body and reach out for him. 

 

 

His long arms rope themselves around his neck and his met with his brother’s baby face, his expression open and lost.

 

 

It’s a look that triggers his protective mode as well as additional feelings that are not entirely welcomed. 

 

 

Sam’s mouth opens and closes like a goldfish, struggling to get his words out.

 

 

It’s ok though because Dean knows exactly what his brother needs. Gripping him by his slender waist, he lifts Sam off the bed like he weighs nothing.

 

 

An undignified squawk tumbles from his brother’s lips as he’s plonked down in his lap with his bony knees sinking in on either side of Dean’s thighs. 

 

 

“Dean! What the …,” Sam struggles to get off his lap but he prevents his escape by slipping his strong arms around his brother’s waist and clenching tight.

 

 

The faint smell of soap and fresh sweat permeates his senses as he buries his face into his brother’s flat stomach. He can’t remember when he began to crave this scent more than the delicate fragrance of a woman.

 

 

Just as he can’t remember when he started noticing how clear Sam’s hazel green eyes are or how blinding his dimpled smile is when he’s truly happy. 

 

 

When he became aware of his non-brotherly observations, it was already too late.

 

 

He journeys his way up his brother’s torso, biting the hard plains here and there from above the white t-shirt. Sam’s incessant squirming is gradually subdued with each teasing bite until his practically melting against his chest.

 

 

Dean’s eyes flicker upwards as he sucks on the sharp collarbone peeking from the stretched collar of Sam’s shirt. He finds his brother staring down at him wide eyed with glowing cheeks. Sam blushing and bashful shouldn’t look so irresistible but he does and man…he’s so screwed.

 

 

As if reaching out to a skittish horse, he carefully cups the back of his brother’s neck with his right hand. He’s met with no resistance when he tugs him down by his neck.

 

 

Warm breath fan across his lips as Sam’s face hovers temptingly close to his. Their eyes meet and the lust pooling in his brother’s liquid hazel green depths are undeniable.

 

 

One of them surges forward or maybe they move in unison; all he knows is that now their lips are fused together and his sucking on Sam’s tongue. Giant paws come to cradle his face and his brother opens his mouth wider, allowing Dean to thrust his tongue inside the hot cavern to ravage and plunder.

 

 

The wolf inside him is becoming restless, growing stronger and stronger as his brother’s thrumming energy flows inside of him from their sealed lips. He greedily feeds off of Sam’s life force to effectively reverse his transformation. 

 

 

As Sam weakens, he grows powerful by the second. Adrenaline pumps through his veins and his dick swells in his jeans.

 

 

The teenager breaks the kiss to gasp for air but Dean is far from being finished, now driven by his own hunger. He latches onto his brother’s stretched neck and sinks his canines into the flesh.

 

 

“Dean!” 

 

 

Sam’s blunt fingers bite into his bulked shoulders but he doesn’t stop. 

 

 

He can’t.

 

 

When the wolf takes over, any inhibitions are lost. Primal want and basic instinct is all that guides him.

 

 

He grinds the bulge down the crack of his brother’s ass and growls into the neck that he’s busy feasting on. “Want to fuck you Sammy …”

 

 

His brother’s breathing stutters and the grip on his shoulders tightens. This isn’t the first time they’ve reached and gone beyond the point of no return but every time they come to this crucial moment, Dean holds his breath and waits for his brother to push him away. Thinking that today is the day his brother will see some sense.

 

 

The rejection he waits with fear never comes. Instead, he’s met with a warm embrace and tender words whispered into the side of his neck.

 

 

Then take me De…

 

 

Lust flares inside his chest and he pushes Sam onto the bed with one thing in mind. His emerald green eyes have lost to blazing golden and through his enhanced vision, he catches a glimpse of his brother’s face, torn between guilt and want. The very same feelings that has been constantly lingering in the back of his mind.

 

 

His conscience though isn’t enough to detract him from taking what the wolf inside him demands. 

 

 

His Sammy.

 

 

The only person that could stop his rampage now is his brother. One word and he’d back off immediately. 

 

 

But not once does Sam say “no” or “stop”. His ears are only filled with the hoarse cries and desperate calls of his childhood name that begs for more than his brotherly affection.

 

 

De…De … De!!

 

 

Only after his body is trembling from the rush of his climax does he finally stop and see his own handy work. His baby brother lying beneath him, debauched and unconscious with bruises and bite marks marring his bronze skin.

 

 

His come leaks out of his brother’s puffed hole when he pulls out of him to rest on his haunches. With loving care, he gingerly unhooks the gangly legs from his shoulders and stretches them out onto the bed.

 

He then peels off his sweat soaked shirt to use it to wipe off the thick juices soaking his brother’s stomach and his ass. 

 

 

As he watches Sam fall into a deep sleep, he tries like he’s done so many times before, to wrap his mind around the fucked up situation they’re in. He doesn’t know what’s more disturbing; him lusting after his brother or his brother accepting his desires with open arms? 

 

 

He is no where near to finding the answers to the predicament they’re in when drowsiness hits him like a tidal wave.

 

 

Giving into sleep is the easiest option and he goes willingly. He reaches over the side of the bed to grab the blue blanket that's a heap on the floor and drapes it across him and his brother’s body.

 

 

As he glues his front to his brother’s side and closes his eyes, the last thought he has is a hopeful one.

 

 

Sam going back to school tomorrow without his doggy ears and tail.

 

 

The End.


End file.
